phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Night of the Living Pharmacists
In this "Night of the Living Dead"-inspired special, Doofenshmirtz's latest "-inator" accidentally turns the citizens of Danville into contagious Doof-zombies who run rampant all over town. Agent P and the kids must work together to save Danville and avoid becoming Doof-zombies themselves. Read the full summary... Storyboard Night of the Living Pharmacist.jpg Freezing Perry.jpg Monogram in jacuzzi.jpg Isabellapharmacist.jpg ConnectTheDots.jpg|Can you Connect the Doofs? Storyboard Phineas and Ferb - Night of the Living Pharmacist|YouTube video of the storyboard with Latin Spanish subtitles. Episode Act I Phineas and Ferb present.jpg NOTLPPresents.jpg NOTLPprelabcoat.jpg What'cha_Doin'_in_NOTLP.jpg|Isabella asking Phineas, "What'cha Doin'?" We were just building a polymer de-stabilizer.jpg|Phineas explains what he plans on doing. Listen, uh, there's something I wanna tell you.jpg|Isabella cuts Phineas off to show the Emotional Bravery Patch. Uh, it's about this patch.jpg|Isabella shows Phineas the Emotional Bravery Patch. Oh, it's one of your accomplishment patches.jpg|Phineas notices the patch. Isabella is blushing.JPG|Isabella is blushing Isabella sadly says I've got a huge crush on you.jpg The gang by the Rubberization Ray.jpg|Phineas introducing the Rubberization Ray. Act II Candace looking at a magazine.jpg So uninterested.jpg What are you doing Stacy.jpg Well, I'm no help to you there.jpg Of course you're shopping.jpg DiscoBallTrap.png|Norm prepares to take Perry and hang him upside down in the disco ball trap. Norm and Doof doing the boogie.jpg HotDoonkleberryPie.jpg Try_jumping_up_and_down_a_little_bit.jpg JumpRightoIt.jpg|The Fireside Girls encourage Isabella with the song, Jump Right to It. Capture19.PNG Capture17.PNG Capture16.PNG Capture18.PNG Jump Right to It.png Movienight.jpg|"Doofenshmirtz Teenage Girl Movie Night!" I thought we could watch.jpg Stacy this is amazing.jpg They know everything.jpg Repulsinator.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and his Repulsinator. Boom!.jpg|Boom! 18.jpg|Roger is in trouble 19.jpg|"Lots of me!" Citizensbecomepharmacists.jpg|Tri-State Area residents get transformed... Citizensbecomepharmacists2.jpg|Into mindless zombie pharmacists. Doof_zombie_photo.jpg 10.jpg Act III BounceNOTLP.jpg Isabella catching up to Phineas.jpg|Phineas and Isabella bouncing together. Phineas, I need to talk to you.jpg No, I really need to talk to you.jpg|Isabella pushes Phineas down to talk to him. And I'm just gonna jump right to it.jpg The thing about that Emotional Bravery Patch.jpg|Isabella leading up to her confession. Isabella hears Mrs. Feyersied screaming.jpg|Isabella hears the scream of Mrs. Feyerside. One second please.jpg|Isabella holds off on telling Phineas her feelings to help Mrs. Feyerside. Capture22.PNG 20.jpg|"What's everybody running from?" 21.jpg|"Perhaps that!" 22.jpg|"Hi guys!" 23.jpg|"No that! Over there!" 12.jpg|"Well, that sure wiggles my biscuits." The boys hiding from the Doof-zombies.jpg|The boys hide from the Pharmacists. 24.jpg|Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 25.jpg|The boys escaping the Pharmacists. Capture44.PNG DanAdaded.jpg 11.jpg|Doofenshmirtz realizes that he now has an army of him. Army of Me 1.png Doofenzombiemural.jpg Army of Me 2.png Army of Me 3.png whostheguy.jpg Army of Me 4.png Come on Candace.jpg Ewwww.jpg What's the big deal.jpg Phone networks are still up.jpg|Ferb showing that cell phone networks were still up. Danville_wide_shot_print.jpg|But not for long as the power goes out in Danville. Mom, are you there.jpg 16.jpg Phineas freaking out.jpg|Phineas freaks out upon hearing that Isabella wasn't among them anymore. Act IV WorriedPhineas.jpg|Phineas continues to be worried about the state of Isabella. Ferb with a whole bunch of rubber items.jpg|Ferb shows Phineas all the available rubber. Shaunofthedead.jpg Rubbersuited.jpg 13.jpg Less_of_me.jpg|"Less of me!" Act V That should hold them.jpg Lacy transforming.jpg|Lacie transforms. Lots of me 5.PNG|Not even the inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head is immune from becoming a mindless zombie pharmacist. Fireside_Girls_Disguise.jpg|Katie and Holly help Gretchen and Ginger out of the Fireside Girls's Pharmacist disguise. I'm so sorry we lost track of you.jpg|Phineas, glad to see that Isabella is alright. There's no time, we have a job to do.jpg|Isabella, slightly pestered, moves Phineas out of the way to explain what had happened. Triangulation 2.png|The Fireside Girls sing, Triangulation Phineas ask Isabella now what.jpg I'm sure we'll find our answers there.jpg Perrytrapped.jpg|Perry finds himself trapped between mindless repulsive pharmacists and OWCA agents transformed into the same. Candace, vanessa, and Doof zombies.jpg Candace and Vanessa heading down the stairs.jpg IsabellanadDoofZombies.jpg|Isabella warns everyone of the Pharmacists. Isabella and Phineas running from the doof-zombies.jpg|Phineas and Isabella run away from the nearing Pharmacists. Act VI They sees the doof-zombies gang up on the Fireside Girls.jpg|Phineas and Isabella watch helplessly as the Fireside Girls become infected. You can't help them now.jpg|Phineas stops Isabella from going outside to help the infected Fireside Girls. Isabella and Phineas screams together.jpg|Phineas and Isabella are startled by a Pharmacist. Capture61.PNG Phineas checks Isabella if she's alright.jpg|Phineas checking if Isabella was okay. Phineas checks Buford if he's okay.jpg|Phineas asks Buford if he is alright. Fresh_meat_1.jpg|"Come on, you freaks! Fresh meat!" 15.jpg AgentBvsDoof.jpg|Agent B, transformed into a mindless zombie pharmacist, sneaks up on Doofenshmirtz in his chopper. Gosh, how could she be so oblivious.jpg|Stacy is oblivious to the Doofen-zombie attack while watching her Grievence movie marathon. Well that explains.jpg When does it ever rain here.jpg Candace right before grabbing an object.jpg|Candace looks for parts to rebuild the Repulse-inator. Candace looking to see what to grab.jpg Candace after grabbing an item.jpg Candace holding a grappling hook.jpg No_self_distruct.jpg|Phineas rejects the "Self-Destruct" button from Doof. Candace got little annoy with Dr Doofenshmritz.JPG|Candace got little annoy with Dr Doofenshmritz Dr.Doofenshmirtz look at Vanessa.JPG|Dr.Doofenshmirtz look at Vanessa Candace, Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz ready to fight the doof zombies.jpg|Heinz, Candace, and Vanessa stand in front of the incoming Pharmacists. Was it wotth the time it took to build that scale model.jpg|Candace asking if the scale models were worth building. Candace save vanessa.JPG|Candace save Vanessa Candace said oh crud.jpg|Oh, crud. Candace transforming.jpg|Candace is transformed into a mindless Pharmacist. Phineas sees Candace turn into a doof-zombie.jpg|Candace Phieas yells NO.jpg|NOOO! Perry_Pharmasist.jpg|Perry the Pharmacist Dr. Doofenshmritz said no not Perry the Platypus.JPG|"No! Not Perry the Platapus!" Dr. Doofenshmritz no not Vanessa.JPG|"No! Not Vanessa!" Phineas and Isabella hears Doofenshmirtz screaming.jpg|Phineas and Isabella turn to see Doofenshmirtz yelling. Yippiekiyay2.jpg|"I've had enough of you me's!" Fresh_meat_2.jpg|"All right, you freaks! Fresh meat!" Again with the clothes.jpg|Phineas states the similarity between the sacrifice of Buford and the sacrifice of Doofenshmirtz I know, what's that all about.jpg|Isabella wonders what was it all about. We may be the only ones left.jpg|Isabella notices the massive horde of Pharmacists below them. Oh no, the line's breaking.jpg|The line begins to break. If we don't make it, Danville falls.jpg|Phineas looks at the top, stating that they have to make it. Ferb, Isabella and Phineas running up the stairs.jpg|The three run up the stairs of the water tower. Capture24.PNG|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are trapped. Isabella and Phineas see more Doof-Zombie.JPG|Isabella and Phineas see more Doof-Zombie They sees Ferb sacrifice himself.jpg|Phineas and Isabella watch as Ferb sacrifices himself to allow them to continue. Phineas shocked after seeing Ferb transforming.PNG|Ferb transforms into a repulsive Pharmacist. Isabella stops Phineas from touching Ferb.jpg|Isabella stops Phineas from touching an infected Ferb. Ferb, I can't just.jpg|Isabella once again holds Phineas back. But the only way to save him is to keep going.jpg|Isabella states that the only way to help Ferb is to keep moving. Isabella and Phineas runs up to the water tower.jpg|Phineas and Isabella continues to run up the water tower. Isabella said If this the end.JPG|Isabella said If this the end Isabella said There somthing I need to tell you.JPG|There somthing I need to tell you Phineas says okay, shoot.jpg|Phineas and Isabella climb the ladder to reach the Vortex Sprayer. Isabella runs to confess her feelings.jpg|Isabella runs to express her feelings to Phineas. I Like You!.jpg|Isabella yells out, "I like you!" I Like You Too Isabella.jpg|Phineas misunderstands and takes it as a friendly statement. Phineas Misunderstands.jpg|Isabella clears up what she meant. I like-you like you.jpg|Isabella confesses her feelings to Phineas. Gosh, I always felt....jpg|Phineas begins his response. Isabella waits for Phineas.jpg|Isabella awaits Phineas's response. A doof-zombie hand reaches for Isabella.jpg|A Pharmacist reaches for Isabella. Get away from her.jpg|Phineas lunges at the Pharmacist creeping up on Isabella. Isabella sees Phineas get infected.jpg|Phineas is enveloped by the static that is responsible for the outbreak. Phineas starting to transform.jpg|Phineas struggles to face Isabella. Phineas tells Isabella to go.jpg|Phineas tells Isabella to go as he transforms. Phineas_starting_to_transform_2.jpg|Phineas struggles to cope with the infection. Phineas Transforms 4.PNG|Phineas is turned into a repulsive Pharmacist. Isabella watch Phineas trun into Doof-Zombie.JPG|Isabella, saddened at the loss of Phineas, says, "Oh, Phineas." Oh Phineas.JPG|Isabella watches as Phineas is completely transformed. Isabella got attack by one of the Doof-Zombie.JPG|Isabella got attack by one of the Doof-Zombie The water spraying the whole city.jpg|The Vortex Sprayer sprays water all over Danville. FiresideGirlsBackToNormal.jpg Candace saying she is ok.jpg Preferably without the threat of a zombie appocalypse.jpg Just a little foggy.jpg|Phineas and Isabella recover from being infected with no memory of her confession. Yeah, too bad about the rest of civilization.jpg Lots of Me Lots of Me.png Doof 101 (NOTLP).png Doof101LotsofMe.jpg Doof 101 2 (NOTLP).png Connect-the-Dots (NOTLP).png Connect-the-Dots 2 (NOTLP).png Concept Art Living_Pharmacist_poster.jpg|Joshua Pruett's fake movie poster. NOTLPfakeposter.jpg|Another fake poster for a sequel called "Dawn of the Doof" parodying "Dawn of the Dead". danville_wide_shot_print.jpg|Background art of Danville by Patrick O'Connor. danville_wide_shot_lightsoff_4.jpg|Danville with no power by Patrick O'Connor. pharmacist1.jpg|"Pharmacized" Agent F by Joshua Pruett. pharmacist2.jpg|"Pharmacized" Agent G by Joshua Pruett. pharmacist3.jpg|"Pharmacized" Agent O by Joshua Pruett. pharmacist4.jpg|"Pharmacized" agent by Joshua Pruett. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries